Breakfasts
by ginguy
Summary: Renji & Rukia drabble; Short drabble on Renji & Rukia's mornings, breakfast & other things ;) Rated M to be safe & not take risks :')


**A Renji & Rukia drabble :) I actually took the plot from another scenario I made, but I felt incorporating Renji & Rukia fit into this as well. **

**Breakfast! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

Breakfast

He woke up to the morning of solitude in bed. His eyes only opened after his arm spread throughout the bed to check her presence.

Nothing.

"Rukia..

"Rukia.."

He called out, though he wondered what the point was in doing that. His long fingers grabbed the thick duvet that covered his lower torso and hauled it up to cover his entire body from the quick shiver that spurred a quick shudder in his body. He spun to face the other side of the bed, drifting his hand over the ripples of the bed sheet and rubbed his crimson red hair, pushing strands of his hair away from his face when they unfortunately found their way out of his hair tie.

"Rukia…"

He called out again, this time, to himself. How he hated sleeping alone, let alone, lying on the bed alone with no one to cuddle. Turning and rolling, he declared surrender when the sheets of the bed tied him in an uncomfortable position of looking like Metapod from Pokémon, completely wrapped by the comforter.

"Ugh"

He hissed, kicking his foot out to release himself from the cocoon he unconsciously made himself.

Getting up, he pulled up his boxers up a little after realizing how low it sank, showing his butt crack from the mirror in front of him. Rubbing his eyes violently, he saw his cranky face in the mirror, scrunched his face and sniffed before heading out the door.

Rukia had become so delved in her newly adapted hobby of cooking – which she learned from Orihime – she hadn't noticed the 6'2" pineapple head walk towards her, his head looking over her shoulder to see breakfast. Renji always loved home cooked meals, and although Rukia's culinary style, much to his displeasure, was learned through Orihime – known for creating some of the weirdest and most extraordinary cuisine the Soul Society's seen – he was glad that she mastered the creation of 'taiyaki,' his all-time favourite food.

Rukia's humming stopped and flinched as his strong arms snaked their way around her waist, bending his back to rest his head on her shoulder. That height difference was a real doozy in their relationship. It was enough that Renji was 6'2, towering his captain of only 5'11, but 4'8"?! 4'8"?! A whopping 15 inches apart screwed him over all the time which made it hard to kiss her (mind you, there were other things that made height hard for them to do).

"Smells good," he muffled as she felt his warm lips kiss her neck continuously.

"Renji, stop. I'm focusing on cooking breakfast," Rukia shifted her shoulder to remove his rested head and patted on his cheek lightly.

"I'm almost done. Take a seat, I'll be finished here,"

"Mmm" listening, he walked to the table and casually sat down, rubbing his eyes again.

Setting his plate, she sat opposite of him, but he beckoned her to sit on his lap, her arm around his shoulder as she pushed back the pieces of hair that blocked his eyesight. He needed a hair-cut, but he was happier with his hair down to his waist. He caressed her thighs as he ate with his other hand; he never really chewed his food well.

"Babe,"

"Mm?"

"You should cook naked. You know, wear nothing but an apron,"

Rukia rolled her eyes as he laughed absent-mindedly at his sudden proposal.

She cupped his face with her hands and kissed his lips, biting his lower lip subtlety.

"Mm, I'll think about it."

Instantaneously, his arm found its way around her legs and lifted her up like a groom carrying his bride on their wedding night and led you in the room.

He drifted on top of her, his lips hungry for hers as she rested her hands on his hips, finding their way inside his boxers.

"What if I convince you to?"

"And how are you going to do that?"

Rukia snake her arms around his broad shoulders while he leaned down to kiss her neck, completely vulnerable from his mouth.

"A lot of things…"

He smirked and pulled the covers on top of them.


End file.
